The Fallen Rose
by Alzu
Summary: There have been numerous assassinations of the member of The Dark Brotherhood. When a member of the Black Hand finds a particular candidate to join, everything changes.  Lucien's POV of Before The Apple Falls
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A Renegade's beginning**

The darkness that engulfed Bravil was just at its youngest, the towns people were just getting home, readying themselves for sleep. Finally when the moon was at its highest in the sky, four figures in black robes gathered near the statue Lady Luck.

"There has been another death within the family." A female Altmer said with urgency.

"There just seems to have no ends, do you have any leads to who has been doing this?" A Dunmer man looked at his fellow Sister.

"None yet. Although we need to appoint a new member to our Black Hand, we are one short of a Silencer." The Altler woman looked around at everyone, seeking answers.

"The Night Mother senses treachery is at hand but she will not say who. She says it is up to us to find who it is. These deaths may be related to treason. Although for now We must worry about appointing Arquen a new Silencer and recruiting more members to the brotherhood." Said a Bosmer elf.

"Why not replace him with Mathieu Bellamont, I hear he's been progressing fairly well." An Imperial man suggested.

"He is still new, I m not sure he would be ready." The Bosmer man objected.

"We will not know unless we try. If he was truly chosen by our Dread Father Sithis then he will do just fine."

"And if he isn't?" The Bosmer seemed annoyed by the persistence of all the other members.

"Then he must not have been worthy enough for our unholy matron." The Imperial Man said with ice.

"You always were quite cold blooded Lucien." The Altmer gave him satisfied smile

Lucien simply smiled to himself.

"Then that solves one problem. We must go, the guards should be starting their nightly rounds soon. Keep an eye out for the traitor, Arquen, I leave you responsible for appointing Mathieu to Silencer. Lucien, You are to recruit more members. Banus, you will be responsible in relaying this information to the other Black Hand members who could not make it to this meeting today." The Bosmer looked at everyone individually as he assigned each their own duties.

"Yes honored Listener." All the rest responded in unison to their honored Listener and departed their separate ways.

The Listener simply watched everyone disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"May the Night Mother always watch over you." He looked back at Lady Luck, the famed statue of Bravil.

"Dearest Night Mother, please help us stop this madness, it is tearing us all apart from within." Soon after he too departed.


	2. Blood Scented Rose

**Chapter One**

**Blood Scented Rose**

Days had passed since Ungolim had sent off the Speakers of The Black Hand to find the traitor and here I was under the night sky, the only light was that of the stars, there was no moon tonight. Arquen had told me she had _personal_ things to attend to so I must be the one to tell Mathieu of his promotion and send him off to Ungolim in Bravil. I made my way into the Cheydinhal Sactuary and found Ocheeva. I gave her the new contracts that were needed and I went on my way to Find Mathieu Bellamont... Bellamont... Where else have I heard that name?

"Mathieu Bellamont." I called, quickly he came, his expression unreadable. "The Black Hand is in need of your services."

His face seemed to have lit up immensely with excitement. "Whatever do you need?"

"Go to Bravil and talk to Ungolim, the Listener, he has much to tell you dear Brother." With that I gave him a sealed letter from Ungolim and left.

Now that I have told Mathieu of his new position it was time for me to find my Silencer. I had last sent him to Chorrol... Perhaps he is there somewhere. I call out for my loyal steed Shadowmere and continue my way to find my Silencer.

As the days had gone by and I was closer to my destination the air became more and more humid. This hot humid air made it almost impossible to breathe. I was close to my destination, Chorrol was in my sights but just before, I find a body in black leather armor. I slow my horse Shadowmere to a trot before stopping. By the looks of things he has faced the same fate as Arquen's Silencer. I dismounted Shadowmere and went over to the lifeless corpse, moving him to lay on his back to see what the damage was.

His eyes were ripped out of their sockets and there were many cuts and bruises all over the face. Blonde hair stained with a dark crimson, his body mangled with ribs and organs protruding from the wounds upon his chest and abdomen. This had been my third Silencer already. What a shame.

I took his enchanted ring I had given him and the ebony blade along with other useful items, how disappointing, this Blade of Woe I had given him for this contract hadn't been used... I pocket the blade and leave the mangled body behind. I suppose I should find a new Silencer, one that will not die easily.

I made my way to Chorrol, I had quickly came across a house with the door wide open. Curious I enter the house quietly. I scowled at myself when I realized I had given in to curiosity. When had I began to be so weak willed?

I set my thoughts aside and began to take my leave, until I heard an interesting gurgling sound and a small giggle. Maybe this time curiosity was a good thing, I smiled.

The laughing continued as I ascended the stairs, quickly I casted a spell of chameleon to conceal myself. As I surveyed the scene I notice there was a young woman standing over the corpse of another woman. By the looks of it she was a Dunmer.

She was covered in the blood of her prey, her once white dress was now a beautiful crimson color. She quickly cleaned off the blade and went to look through this old woman's belongings. She took a bag of jewelry and some extra clothes and made her way to the bath. Once she was in the wash room I examined the scene. This old woman seemed to have been stabbed several times and slit at the sides of her neck and arms. Quite the brutal mess. I notice a note beside her, a letter to her victim it seems.

_I understand you are in much debt, I have a solution to help clear your debts and live freely as you please. There is only one catch but I shall explain that to you on arrival. Please meet me by the well tonight at midnight. Please refrain from being late._

-_Rosey_

How clever. This girl lead her victim into a trap... Although if this is her house, how did they get here? Perhaps I shall observe this girl a bit more. She seems... Interesting.

I left the house with a feeling of satisfaction. Today's tragic find may be just a small martyr for something greater.

I waited for my new found candidate outside, it surprised me how promptly she came out. Here appearance was quite interesting. I had never seen anyone so pale. Perhaps she was a vampire? Although her face seemed to full of life to be a vampire and her eyes weren't bloodshot like them.

Her face had a delicate oval figure to it with long ebony locks, vibrant crimson eyes, arched eyebrows, a small dainty nose, and small claret lips. She no longer wore the white dress, instead a green shirt with black leather laced pants with a pair of boots. She had come out with a large bag of things, I wasn't sure what it all was but neither was that important. She was quickly off, leaving through the northern gate. Swiftly I followed in silence.

I had appointed myself to what seemed to be a perfect candidate. She was quite the runner, it had been at least half an hour before she slowed to a walk exhausted from her jog to what seemed to be Bruma. It was impressive, it had only taken her 30 minutes to get halfway there.

After about three more hours of walking with a bit of jogging in between she had made it to Bruma. She went straight to Olav's Tap and Tack.

* * *

><p>The next day she had spent her day sleeping and eating, not once leaving the inn. Once nightfall had arrived she left and went to another house. She picked the lock and entered the house, closing the door behind her. I decided to enter through the basement door to follow her. I discovered she was quite the thief.<p>

I wonder...

I went upstairs unnoticed and went into the room of whoever inhabited this house.

"Lets see how well she does under pressure." I thought.

I roughly pushed the owner of the house out of bed and quickly disappeared in a chameleon spell and remained hidden. It was a Altmer woman, the fall seemed to have confused her but as soon as she heard a crash downstairs she went to investigate. I followed the high elf close behind but did not go downstairs. Instead I watched the scene unravel itself.

The woman gasped, "THIEF!" She went to attack the Dunmer intruder who had been caught by surprise. She however was no match for this Dunmer maiden. She had grabbed a mirror and bashed it onto the high elf's face, then followed with a punch to the abdomen. The Dunmer quickly and swiftly pulled out a silver dagger and ended her life.

This one was quite the oddball, after silencing her prey she seemed to pause in horror at what she had done. She had a look of fear in her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror, but soon after it was replaced by a look of satisfaction. She looked around with such a maniacal smile upon her face, perhaps she wasn't quite sane. I will admit though, she's quite the beauty. She quickly continued to take what she pleased, only now she was enjoying her time much more. No longer was she tense. She was laughing softly to herself. The same laughter from yesterday night in Chorrol.

"It is quite nice of you to leave me all these things," She picked up the lifeless corpse by the hair. "You really shouldn't have. Your too kind my dear." She laughed and was quickly off. I followed to see her steal a horse from the stable. I called for Shadowmere and followed.

I had lost her at first but with a bit of luck I had found her again. Although she had fallen fast asleep. I dismounted my horse and went to wake her. It was quite difficult, she wouldn't respond to anything. After about an hour I tried again, this time a bit more successful. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I smirked.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer... That's-"

She rolled over and went back to sleep in response. I scowled at this and began to shake her again. She simply grabbed my arm and brought it towards her chest and began to cuddle it. I sighed inwardly. This was proving to be a difficult task.

"Five more minutes please." her voice crackled with drowsiness. I began to calm myself, I suppose I could wait. We weren't anywhere really, simply in the middle of a forest. No paths nearby, the worst that could happen is a measly animal attack. Nothing to severe, just an annoyance.

She got up on her own soon after I had paused. She tried to look at my face but I made sure my features were well hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. How rather interesting, perhaps this is not chance at all that I had found her.

"I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls. Your work, your deathcraft, pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity... To join our rather unique family."

She seemed to be intrigued and interested.

"Please continue." She was attentive.

"Ah, I find your etiquette refreshing." I smiled briefly, and began to take out a small map that I had taken from my previous Silencer's corpse and began to mark it as I spoke. "On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

I watched as her expression changed from interest to conflicted. Perhaps a gift would change her mind. I quickly took out the Blade of Woe and handed it to her.

"Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood." She took the blade with interest and looked at me once more.

"What do I need to know about Rufio?" She asked timidly.

Ah, now that's more like it.

"Know that Rufio is old and weak, and sleeps his days away. You could kill him before he even has a chance to wake. If you so choose."

"I won't let you down" She had much determination, and seemed like she'd be quite the loyal one. This made me smile, perhaps I shall make her my new Silencer in the near future if she is strong enough.

"Then your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family." I stood up and turned to take my leave, when suddenly she called out to me.

"By the way my name's Roselia."I turned to look at her. I smiled, it seems this Roselia is catching more than just an interest to my offer. I turned away and walked off, casting a chameleon spell. I'm not sure if her interest will get in the way or motivate her to succeed. I suppose only time will tell.

I noticed that she quickly set off on her journey without a second thought. I set off to the Inn of Ill Omen with Shadowmere and quickly set off to meet her there. She would make a great addition to my Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

I was the first to arrive. I quickly went inside and rented a room for two nights. It would take her awhile to get here, even with her horse, no steed could beat my dearest Shadowmere. My steed was no ordinary horse, this demonic horse was both fast and immortal. I took this time to think to myself. I had been following a murderer to recruit but have done nothing to find this traitor. I tried to think back, who is this traitor? They must be someone with great skill... But who?

Only a few came to mind... All the members of the Black Hand, Mathieu Bellamont, and Antoinetta Marie... Although... Bellamont... Why does that name sound familiar, I'm sure I've heard it elsewhere... I should investigate my Sanctuary a bit more after this.

As I laid down onto my bed I slowly started to drift off to sleep. Perhaps tonight I would get a well needed rest, I hadn't been sleeping very well lately.

"Do you know someone by the name of Rufio?" That voice? How did she get here so quickly?

"Rufio? He's an old codger. Been living here for a couple of weeks now. If you ask me, he's hiding from something. But what do I care? He pays his tab."

This clerk was quite loud, or perhaps theses walls were quite thin.

"I'd like to rent a room for the night. How much will it be?"

"It'll be 10 septims." I could here money being exchanged. That's when I realized I had been asleep for quite some time. Not only had I slept the whole day before but it was almost dust today. My head was in pain, hunger always seemed to bother most, not because of my stomach being upset, but because of the pain it caused my head. I decided to go downstairs to get something to eat.

I made my way down and quietly asked for a meal.

"Of course, your meal will be ready in no time." He said cheerfully, I was thankful that he didn't yell out, for plenty of reasons. I waited patiently as he prepared a basket of fruit with sweetrolls and roasted venision. He handed me the basket and I took it gratefully and began to eat an apple as I made my way upstairs again. Once I had my fill I had gone to sleep once again, this time I was a bit more mindful of waking up.

I had awakened a few hours later, I also noticed that Roselia had woken up to as she loudly made her way to the basement. I followed silently and watched from the shadows.

She took the blade that I had given her but stopped midway. I was puzzled by this, why had she stopped? I kept watching and I noticed her face, she was conflicted, fear filled her eyes. She stayed like that for awhile before suddenly her exprression changed to a raging glare and she smiled maliciously.

She slit Rufio's throat and when he awakened in a startled wreck she did not let him leave his bed. She pinned him down using both the dagger I gave her and her own. She stood back and watched his miserable life end as he choked on his own blood.

I did not stay long and left to my room upstairs and waited for her to do the same.

I smiled to myself, she was quite the pick.

* * *

><p>"Roselia... Roselia." I softly shook her awake whispering.<p>

She slowly began to wake and looked at me confused.

"So, the deed is done." I smiled.

"How would you know?" She was surprised.

"How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things."

"That… Nice I guess?" She gave me an odd look before continuing. "Now what's going to happen? Now that the old guy Rufio is dead..."

"For you are now part of the family." I whispered, gently tucking away some stray hairs behind her ears. When I realized what I had done I had inwardly scolded myself in annoyance.

She looked up at me, seemingly welcoming the gesture.

"Now heed these words." I quickly got to the point. "The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: "Sanguine, my Brother." You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family."

The sun the peaked through the window, gently caressing my face. I had continued explaining more but this girl didn't seem to be as attentive anymore. She had been staring at me with admiration in her eyes. It reminded me of how Antoinetta was around me. Perhaps this one will turn out to be the same as well. I inwardly frowned, Antoinetta had such potential but that was quickly ruined by her feelings. I needed an assassin, not a love struck woman.

"Will I be seeing you again?" She asked in a low whisper. I looked over at her and see that she tried to hide what she said and seem a bit more, sophisticated. Perhaps she wouldn't turn out like Antoinetta, she seems to be trying to control herself.

"Perhaps you shall." I smirked. "Questions dear child?" I studied Roselia as I awaited her answer.

She meekly shook her head. Once she answered I began to leave.

"May the Night Mother watch over you."


	3. Crumbling Ties

**Chapter Two**

**Crumbling Ties**

_Ocheeva,_

_I have recruited a new member to the family, she seems to have potential. She also seems a bit... Off. Somewhat like Mathieu, only she seems to still have a sliver of sanity. I'm not quite sure where her loyalties lies yet. I want you to observe her closely. I will be arriving at the Sanctuary soon after you receive this letter with the next contract._

When I finished writing my letter to Ocheeva I sent it to her with a trusted messenger boy. Although lately he's been a bit... Off. I wasn't sure if he was being very trust worthy anymore so I would have to make more frequent stops to the Sanctuary on my own to drop off the ordered contracts.

I had traveled from Bruma to Cheydinhal with out a break, but even Shadowmere had her limits. Once at Cheydinhal I let Shadowmere go free and go to where she willed. She always made her way back to Fort Farragut. I entered Cheydinhal, it was always so beautiful. The elven city had quite the view, but the abandoned house, a hardly noticed building, was hidden under the shadows of the Chapel most of the time. The sunlight had rarely touched the little house. I went to the well and made my way down to the sanctuary. I found it much easier this way, Ocheeva was always locked up in her room when I informed her of my arrival. But then there was also...

"Oh hello there Lucien, Ocheeva's been expecting you." Antoinetta, always the first to greet me. She also always tried to manipulate her words to make them seem... Sweet I supposed. I never see it as so, simply just annoyance.

"I assume Ocheeva is in her quarters waiting for me?" I watched as Antoinetta gave a smile, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Yes, she has been awaiting your arrival." She repeated. I simply walked around her but I stopped to give her a casual smirk.

"Then I will be seeing you." She gave her usual reaction of a sheepish little smile and a giggle. This was simply my way off... Avoiding her following. It always seemed to work, but it seems to have made her completely obsessed as well... I suppose it's a small sacrifice for the greater good.

I made my way to Ocheeva's Quarters, strange, she wasssn't here? I went around looking for her and came by the Living Quarters of the other Dark Brotherhood Murderers and saw Roselia peacefully sleeping in her bed. I slowly walked over to her, I wasn't quite sure why. But seeing her like this, it was heart warming I suppose.

I reached to tuck stray hairs behind her ear, this feeling I had. What was it? Perhaps... No... No, I am not that weak! this is merely an act to cope with all this stress of a traitor amoungst us. It's merely weakened my senses.

"I can't believe myself..." I muttered. I noticed from the corner of my eye Antoinetta was spying on me. I should keep this to myself, I quickly calmed myself and ignored what I had just done. Continuing my search for Ocheeva.

I found her in the training room with Teinaava.

"Ocheeva."

Ocheeva seemed to have been training and quickly came over to me.

"Lucien, I am sorry, I thought you said you were coming tomorrow."

Tomorrow? I specifically said today?

"That's fine. Anyhow, I have some matters to discuss with you. Let us go to your private quarters."

Ocheeva nodded and led the way to her room. Once we were secure inside, I noticed the letter was still open on her desk. There seemed to be much more writing then what I had remembered sending. I suppose there may be a purification needed to be in order. Perhaps Arquen was correct after all...

_Lucien,_

_I have been having finds that there is indeed a traitor among us. It was Sundas, that I saw one of our own over Blanchard's corpse. Another Silencer has been murdered! A purification may be in order. Not even our messengers can be trusted. Watch yourself dear Brother._

_Arquen_

I shook the memory of her letter out of my head. If anything has been happening here Ocheeva would be the one to know.

"Before we go on about the contracts I have some... Things I need to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"I… I've heard some talk. This past year, some of the family members have been found… Murdered! Could there be an assassin among assassins?" Ocheeva said with much worry. So, the rumors have spread too.. I suppose these murders haven't gone unnoticed even to the lower ranks.

"Unfortunately that is true, The Black Hand has been trying to root out who the traitor is. So far there has been no success. Purification on one of the sanctuaries might be in order; Arquen believes it may be necessary."

As much as I'd hate to say it but I agree with her.

"How has this Sanctuary been fairing, anything odd?"

"Well I suppose everything has been fine, I haven't seen any suspicious acts."

"Anything you've seen?"

"None."

I expected as much...

"I see, well for precautions I want you to give me all the letters I have given you recently. I'll need to investigate too see if there have been any tamperings with them."

"You've been telling me to dispose of them? I only have one, and that's today's."

Dispose of them? ... Seems the traitor has been tampering with things here... How unfortunate.

"That will due. I'm sorry, I had almost forgotten about disposing of them..."

Ocheeva seemed to notice the small lie but said nothing about it.

"Here is the list of contracts."

She looked over them but some seemed to have worried her, I quickly explained which ones I wanted Roselia to have, specifically. I told her I needed to test her skill. Something not very usual for myself but I explained to Ocheeva her potential interests me and has caught a bit of my... curiosity.

Once she got everything I took my leave. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Roselia had hid behind a barrel. I took no heed and simply continued, she seemed to have followed, very loudly.

I would think being a thief one would be quiet when sneaking. I suppose it wasn't the case for her.

I turned around to see her panic a bit and try to stand there casual. How quaint.

"You should work on your stealth, you're much too loud." I smirked at her expression of surprise, she was also quite flustered. I will admit, she had some charm to her flaws.

"Well..." She looked for words to say. "I don't know what your talking about, I've been standing here for quite some time." She turned her face away in embarrassment. It was amusing, I went over to her.

"Dearest child of Sithis, lying may not be part of the tenets, but it would be preferred if you were honest. Your skills will progress quickly if you focus more on them instead of stories of deceit." I tapped her on the cheek with my left hand. She gave a pout as I did this.

For some odd reason this small gesture gave me a simple happiness. Perhaps Sithis does have a sense of humor.

"I'm not that good anyway, I'll probably be dead in a few months because of how clumsy I am." She had such doubt and insecurity. It was surprising, she didn't seem like the type to care. Especially the way she presented herself in her kills. At least from what I've seen. She looked more hesitant in what she was doing, questioning herself if it is right or not.

"The Night Mother see's much in you, do not fret about the present, simply better yourself, a great future awaits you." I watched as she looked back up into my eyes. I couldn't stay with the way she was looking at me. For some reason I had suddenly froze up a bit. Quickly I composed myself, "I must leave now." I turned away from her, something about her was alluring.

"I have much to attend to." Why am I giving her excuses? I am her Speaker, I have no need for such things!

As I was leaving I ran into Antoinetta again, I had ignored her this time. I had no time for this. I needed to find the traitor and stop these deaths.

"Lucien, what's the hurry my love." Ugh, she had gotten more bold. I sent a glare her way.

"I am your Speaker, do not call me Lucien or anything else." I snapped. I left through the abandoned house. Making my way back to Fort Farragut.


	4. Blood of a Black Rose

**Chapter Three**

**Blood of A Black Rose**

The more I examined the more it lead to my Sanctuary. Even this letter, it had been completely altered.. It seems the traitor has a connection to it... I must no longer trust my messenger... Although that would lead to more frequent visits. With the search for the traitor I'm not sure I will even have the time to do so... I suppose I must, no matter how inconvenient it is.

For now I should go back to investigate a bit more. I must talk to each individual to see what they know.. Although I suppose it could wait till tomorrow. For now I need to finish my personal business..

I walked over to the small wooden table within my base. I picked up a small vile of poison I had made, I needed to finish the antidote to it. This poison was rather unique. It was a clear liquid, it had some tacky properties to it, but was highly reactant to water and blood. It would turn the blood from it's normal vibrant red to black. It's quite the unique. Although finding the antidote was proving to be difficult. I had found plenty of temporary antidotes, but each specimen had died from fits and muscle spasms. The only ones that seem to survive are Argonians. Although I suppose it's because this antidote has a base of Argonian blood and Withering Moon... Perhaps...

I began to mix a different array of ingredients, Hunger Tongue, Imp gall, Milk Thistle Seeds, and a few other ingredients along with a drop off the poison itself. I mixed the all in an Alembic.

I took a clean knife and made a small incision the flesh of my arm and let the blood fall onto a plate. I placed a drop into the small pool of blood upon the plate and waited for the reaction. The poison turned it black almost immediately. I waited a bit before trying the new antidote I had just made. This new antidote didn't seem to have much of an effect.

I sighed and wrote everything in my journal.

_Antidote 7bl-5_

_1 Hunger Tongue_  
><em>3 Imp gall<em>  
><em>5 Milk Thistle Seeds<em>  
><em>1 Root Pulp<em>  
><em>Poison 7bl<em>  
><em>Argonian Blood <em>

_Made the black blood less tacky, added what seems to be a water-soluble property to it.  
>All in all, antidote failed. <em>

Perhaps this antidote just needs some time...

In the time I had waited for the antidote to wok I had made three others.

The first one seemed to have only help clear up some of the black, but didn't completely get rid of it.

The second only changed the color to a dark purple.

The third and fourth seemed promising... They both cleared up the black and the blood seemed back to normal. Although I'd have to test it... I smiled in satisfaction. It had been weeks but I finally had some good looking results.

Perhaps I shall go into town tomorrow and catch myself a specimen. I smiled at the idea, I went to my bed and got ready for a nights rest. This would be my first time home in weeks, I should enjoy my time here while I can.

The next day when I awoke I carefully poured each into a separate vile and was off with them. As I entered town I noticed Tealendril leaving.

"Back so early?" She inquired.

"No actually, I'm looking for test subjects."

"Good luck here, ever since that incident with the Mages Guild people have been distrustful towards anyone, you could always wait f you so wish."

This was disappointing news. I suppose the next closest city was Imperial City. I suppose a measly beggar wouldn't be missed.

"Then I suppose The Imperial City is my best bet."

"Well you won't have to travel alone, Ocheeva forgot to give the new recruit their set of Shrouded Armor and wanted me to bring it to her."

Company, with her? She'll neve stop talking about Grogon... "I'll just brig them to her. It's on my way anyway." I offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She handed me the Shrouded Armor and I took my leave. I called for my horse, quickly she came and we were off to the Imperial City.

* * *

><p>The blue-violet sky was clouded over with gray. The silver rays of the full moon above peaked through and reflected off the water that had been falling from the heavens above. Up ahead was the Imperial City, I would have to be careful here. The infamous Adamus Phillida would be here, he may cause problems if I am caught here.<p>

After a bit I had found a specimen. I made sure to re-lock the door behind me just incase they decided to run. I swiftly make my way to their bed and wounded them with a dagger I had poisoned. Not severely enough to kill them right away I would need a bit of time to wait before I could add the antidote.

The first one seemed to have worked like a charm.. Although afterwards the side-effects killed him.

_Antidote 7bl-6_

_Side effect: Causes severe hemorrhaging around the face, blood shot eyes, and partial blindness._

Interesting... Seems to cure the blood but reacts with the body quite violently. I left the place and decided to find an Inn to stay at. Tomorrow he could find another specimen to test the next antidote on.

I stayed the night at the Bloated Float. I suppose it was a decent stay. I didn't like the swaying of the boat, it made it almost impossible to sleep peacfully without hearing the creaks on the floor. The next day I left around midday to the waterfront to find myself the second specimen. Although, interesting enough I had run into Roselia again. She was wounded at the shoulder and right arm. I decided to give her the Shrouded Armor Ocheeva had forgotten to give her. As I got closer I realized she was unconscious, I checked her pulse, it seemed fine and her breathing seemed normal enough.

I began to lightly nudge her awake. As soon as she realized I was here she tensed up and quickly sat up, hurting herself in the process.

I handed her the armor, she seemed confused.

"It seems Ocheeva failed to give you one of these." She took the armor gratefully. "This armor will help you in your next contracts."

I tucked away the stray hairs on the right side of Roselia's face behind her ear. I'll admit I really couldn't help myself, it seems like it would be habit doing that. As she look into my eyes I felt that odd feeling again, although this time instead of throwing it aside I welcomed it and smiled at her.

"Thank you Speaker." She smiled.

I decided to give her some more bandages from the few I had left on me and the apple I took from the Inn before leaving. She would need the energy to get back to the sanctuary.

As I tried to go back to looking for another test subject I had run into Belisarius.

"Ungolim has sent you this letter. He believes to have a lead on the traitor but needs you to verify a few things." Belisarius was off quickly after giving me the letter. I opened it and read it's contents.

_Lucien,_

_There have been a few questionable things about your Sanctuary in Cheydinhal. A few contracts had been added and some of them are aimed at fellow members. I want you to investigate your Sanctuary and report back to me as soon as possible. Also your Silencer's death has not gone unnoticed. Appoint yourself a new Silencer soon, your contracts will not be excused if they are ignored. Even at a time like this._

_The Listener_

I made my way back to Fort Farragut. I would have to delay testing this antidote for now...


	5. Scrutinization

**Chapter Four**

****Scrutinization****

After a few weeks of searching through for evidence there was no doubt the Sanctuary had been tainted beyond repair. I quickly prepared for my journey to Bravil to speak to Ungolim about everything I had found. I don't like where this is going... I could already feel that a purification is needed...

My trip to Bravil was a brief one, after talking to Ungolim in the privacy of his home he too agreed upon the purification, although my choice as a Silencer.. He was questionable about that. I explained to him how she had advanced greatly, she was quite ambitious, like Mathieu only she seemed to be stronger willed than him. She didn't lash out negatively when she bickered with the others in the sanctuary, her loyalty was outstanding.

"I suppose, the Night Mother seems to have great things in store for her. I am not sure what though, she will not say." Ungolim reluctantly allowed my choice. He doubted her greatly.

Once I had arrived back at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary I noticed how late it was, most everyone was gone. So I left the sealed letter for Roselia in Ocheeva's quarters after writing a quick note that this letter was _only_ intendedfor Roselia. I went to look around and only found M'raaj-Dar and Antoinetta. Antoinetta quickly greeted me.

"I'm surprised to see you here dearest Speaker."

"Do you know where Ocheeva has gone to?"

"I believe she has gone shopping with Teinaava."

"...I see. And what of Roselia? I have some-"

"What is it with you and that girl! What happened to us? What happened to choosing me to take Ocheeva's place!"

"Us? There was no us." I said angrily. "Perhaps if you had half a brain you'd realize your nothing but an annoyance!" I snapped. I'll admit I shouldn't have snapped like that but I was getting really tiresome of her behavior towards me.

Her response to my outbreak was simple tears. She quickly ran off. I didn't bother saying anything, I did not need to provoke her even more. I simply looked around the Sanctuary for Roselia, I had found her in Vincete's room.

"I see that some of the other family members have been causing some dispute with you." I seemed to have startled her, she had flinched.

"Good to see you. What brings you here?" She shyly looked up at me, she looked nervous. I wonder if it was due to some sort of feelings she has or simply intimidation that gets her like this.

"I've noticed how well you've been progressing. You've already gone from a lowly Murderer rank to an Eliminator rank in only a matter of weeks. Such talent." I smiled. She would be quite the Silencer.

She smiled at the compliment.

"I do what I can to please our Unholy Matron." She seemed to have calmed down.

I came to her slowly, "Let me see the blade I have given you." She handed me the blade of my last Silencer, it truly was a magnificent blade, I noticed that it was still sharp and from the looks of things it hadn't been resharpened yet... This blade isn't being used very much...

"Why haven't you used this fine blade?"

"I..." She looked away nervously. "I can't quite answer that question. I know not how to explain." She was flustered.

"This Blade of Woe cries for you to use it, yet you neglect it's wishes." I took her hand and placed the hilt of it into her hand, Curling her fingers around the handle under my own. She quickly looked down at our hands but with my other hand I raised her chin so that our eyes met. I had the sudden feeling to close the space between our lips but I resisted.

"When you do use the blade, I hope it serves you well." I let go of her hand and backed away before I did anything irrational.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"I have a question." her tone had softened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've heard many things about the dark brotherhood that I am confused about, I've heard our Night Mother was murdered long ago by a member of Morag Tong many years ago in Morrowind, yet she still gives out orders? Does our Night Mother change? Or is she some sort of… Greater power? Like Sithis?" She took me by surprise with her knowledge of all this. How did she know this?

"How do you know that?" I was now curious.

"My mother, she was part of a cult called The Mythic Dawn. They have had many run ins with The Dark Brotherhood since the glory of killing the third Septim emperor of Tamriel was taken from them by the Dark Brotherhood." This subject seemed to be having quite the negative effect on her. I did not press on on the subject and found it better to lie.

"Interesting… Unfortunately I do not know too much of our Unholy Matron. I understand that she is indeed a greater power of sorts, like our dread father Sithis. People who pray to her must perform a ritual to summon her." It seems that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

she laid back down into Vincete's stone bed.

"I suppose that makes sense…"

"Why did you choose to join The Dark Brotherhood?"

"I'm not quite sure anymore…"

I sat next to her, that's when I noticed Antoinetta standing there. I let her stand there. She would die with the rest anyway...

"Roselia... Why is it that..." She looked over at me as I spoke, I had quickly changed my mind about saying anything of that sort. My feelings were irrelevant. If I get to attached and she ends up like the other Silencers it will be hard to let go. Sithis help me... "Nevermind, it's not important..."

"What is it? You can tell me." She seemed reassuring but this was something I couldn't say.

"Perhaps another time dearest Sister." I smiled warmly at her. running my hand through her ebony locks. Her appearance has seemed to become much more beautiful than I remember.

She pouted at my response, it was quite the sight.

"Before I take my leave here are a few words of wisdom. Do not let the others discourage you dear child of Sithis. I've heard The Night Mother has great plans for you." I smiled and took my leave.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay okay so I'm not liking how this is turning out at all so I'm going to be rewriting this. I dunno, I just can't see Lucien this... Nice I guess would be the word. So I'm gonna approach this differently. Soooo yeah... Expect changes (If you were reading this, I'm sorry)

Also I've noticed I haven't been very descriptive in the things I wanted to be descriptive... Sooooooooooooo... Yeah, all in all, I think it needs fixing. (For plenty of reasons)


End file.
